The purpose of this contract is to conduct research on the nature and distribution of DNA damage in centromeres and surrounding regions of several chromosomes of yeast. Using Saccharomyces cerevisiae, detailed information will be developed on a) the interaction of DNA damaging agents with the centromere essential region and surrounding regions of several chromosomes and b) the repair processes involved in modifying the damage.